Although many different designs of can openers are known, very few work really satisfactorily. In many instances, the cutting edge is liable to become jammed and a ragged cut given which can be dangerous to the user. Also small filings of metal may be generated which contaminate the contents of the can.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved can opener which functions well and simply.